


Of Dogs, Photographs, and Twice-Baked Potatoes

by SecretMaker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Passing notes via dog, like you do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10048364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: When Ushijima finds a note tied to the collar of the dog who joins him on his daily runs, he has no idea how it will change his lonely life forever.When Tendou ties a note to his dog's collar one morning, he has no idea that the reply he'll get will turn his world upside down.Hinata is really just along for the ride.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [battle_goats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/gifts).



The steady beat of feet against pavement was the only thing that broke up the early dawn stillness. Down the path. Turn at the fork between the two twisting maple trees. Around the fountain. Up the hill where the swing set creaked softly in the light breeze. Wakatoshi’s was a world of near-silence and solitude, mornings spent running before anyone else was awake. It was peaceful, but that was all he could say for it.

 

It wasn’t until he rounded the corner near the convenience store where the woman who worked evenings always gave him a smile and asked after his mother that his routine changed from its lonely monotony. The first sign was a rustle in the bushes. Then a change in tempo, a counterpoint to the constant rhythm of Wakatoshi’s jogging. A brush of fur against his leg or his hand, and suddenly he had a running partner.

 

The dog had been showing up every morning without fail for the last several months. She had a collar and a tag, and always seemed well-fed and groomed, so he never worried about her. She would join him on the last half of his run and then follow him back to his apartment after. At first she would wait outside his building until he emerged freshly changed and showered, but when the weather had turned cold Wakatoshi had started letting her inside. She was polite, never making a mess and always waiting patiently for him to dress and gather his things before they would go back out again. Wakatoshi smiled down at her as he stepped out of his bathroom, toweling his hair dry.

 

“What do you think,” he asked her as he wandered over to the to-do list pinned to his wall. “Should we do the lake or the shrine today?” She wagged her tail, watching him like he held all the answers to life’s mysteries. He smiled, bending to ruffle the fur around her neck. His fingers caught on something tucked into her collar. “What’s this?” he asked her. She wagged her tail harder, craning her head to lick at his hands. He smiled and patted her head with one hand while the other removed the object.

 

It was a piece of paper, carefully folded and secured to the collar with a length of twine. Wakatoshi untied the twine and unfolded the paper, blinking at the atrocious handwriting that covered the page.

 

_To whoever finds our dog,_

 

_Hey there! Sorry if she_ _’s been bothering you! She gets out every morning before either of us are up, and then comes home after lunch. So we wanted to find out where she goes! Can you write down who you are and what you’re doing today and then attach the note to her collar? That way we can find out what adventures she’s been on! Thanks a bunch!_

 

_-Hinata Shouyou and Tendou Satori_

 

“So you do have a home,” Wakatoshi murmured. The dog panted happily up at him. He smiled and grabbed a pen from the bucket next to the to-do list.

 

_Dear Dog Owner,_

 

_My name is Ushijima Wakatoshi. I am a photographer and freelance writer. Your dog joins me every morning on my jog though the park, and then accompanies me on excursions to various projects._

 

_-Ushijima Wakatoshi_

 

He folded the note carefully along its creases and bent to tuck it back into her collar. Once it was secure, he ruffled her fur and grabbed his camera bag. She bounded out the door, turning to wait for him with a loll of her tongue and a wag of her tail.

 

-

 

Mika came home shortly after lunch that day, like she always did. Satori heard the dog door rattle, and the answering sound of Hinata cooing over her in the living room. There was a pause, and then a delighted gasp.

 

“Satori, we got an answer!” he shouted. “See, I knew you were going to visit someone,” he said, at the same exact volume. Satori snorted and pushed away from his desk. He wasn’t really getting anywhere with work anyway, so he might as well take a break to watch his boyfriend unravel the mystery of the disappearing dog.

 

“What’s it say, Shou?” he asked as he draped himself against a wall. Hinata was still crouched on the floor next to the dog, cooing at her and scratching behind her ears. Hinata dropped onto his butt with his legs sprawled out in front of him and read the return note. Satori could admit to himself that he was only half listening, too caught up in how adorable Hinata was just then.

 

“Man, this guy sounds so boring,” Hinata moaned. He flopped onto his back and waved the page in Satori’s direction. “Even his handwriting’s boring.”

 

“You don’t even know the guy,” Satori laughed. He stepped carefully over Hinata and padded into the kitchen. “Anyway, don’t you have to be getting to work soon?”

 

“Okay, but how about I just don’t?” Hinata asked. Satori rolled his eyes.

 

“Bummer,” he said. “I was really enjoying being able to eat and everything.” Hinata grumbled under his breath, but he did climb to his feet. Satori grinned, bending down to peck Hinata’s forehead. “Have a good night,” he murmured into Hinata’s hair. Hinata grumbled again even as he wrapped his arms around Satori’s waist.

 

“Don’t wait up for me again,” he scolded. Satori grinned.

 

“You can’t tell me what to do,” he murmured. “Now go on, get out of here. You don’t want to be late.” Hinata pulled away to grab his shoes and say goodbye to Mika, and then he was gone and the house was silent. Satori sighed, glancing at the clock and then at the dog. “I could be responsible and get back to work,” he said, tapping his chin. “Or I could do some research and find out just what kind of person you’ve been spending your days with. What do you think, Mika-chan?”

 

Mika barked once and thumped her tail against the floor. Satori grinned and led the way into his office where he minimized all his work and pulled up a new search engine.

 

A cursory search didn’t yield much more than a few mom magazines and several shady looking offers to locate anyone in the world. When Satori added in the word photographer and their town, however, the top result led him to a neatly organized blog run by one Ushijima Wakatoshi, freelancer. Satori scrolled through the site a bit before clicking a post at random.

 

“Oh my god,” he whispered as he read an account of the blogger’s failed attempt at a twice-baked potato and his musings on his new bird feeder. “This man is fucking adorable.” Mika replied by nudging her nose against Satori’s knee. “I wonder if he’s ever mentioned you, Mika-chan,” Satori muttered. There was a tag list one one side of the blog, so Satori clicked on the one labeled dog.

 

Hinata found him there nine hours later, still scrolling through Ushijima’s blog. “I thought I told you not to wait up,” he scolded. Satori jumped, turning guiltily in his chair.

 

“I wasn’t waiting up, exactly,” he admitted. Hinata hummed and wrapped his arms around Satori’s shoulders so he could see the screen.

 

“What were you doing, then?” he asked. Satori scrolled to the top of the blog so Hinata could see the title.

 

“Researching our dog’s new boyfriend,” he said. “Shou. This man is not real. There is no way someone this cute exists in real life.”

 

“What do you mean?” Hinata hummed. He pressed his cheek to Satori’s and yawned.

 

“Here, look at this,” Satori said, paging back to a specific post. “This was about six months ago. ‘Out on my run today, I made a new friend. She seems to be young, probably two or three years old, and of a mixed breed. She joined me halfway through my route and kept pace with me all the way home. When I left the apartment again for today’s shoot, she was waiting outside the building. I didn’t get very many shots of the pond I was supposed to send in, but at least my new friend had a good time.’ And then there are like six pictures of Mika-chan chasing ducks.”

 

“That is pretty cute,” Hinata agreed.

 

“Just wait until you see the one about chipmunks. Or the one about his succulent collection. Or his mom’s birthday.” Satori ran a hand through his hair. “Shou, I’ve been reading this guy’s blog all day and he keeps getting cuter.”

 

“You’re going to be okay, Satori,” Hinata said with a laugh and a kiss to Satori’s cheek. “But in the meantime, I think you need to turn that computer off and come make dinner with me and cuddle.” Satori chuckled.

 

“I think that could be arranged,” he said as he closed the lid to his laptop. The blog would still be there in the morning, along with the work he had put off that day.

 

-

 

There was another note on the dog’s collar when she met up with Wakatoshi the next day. He pulled it off before his shower, but didn’t read it until he had changed and dried his hair off.

 

_Ushijima-san,_

 

_I hope you don_ _’t mind, but I looked you up on the internet, and read through some of your blog. You’re a very talented photographer! It’s nice to see that Mika-chan has had so many adventures with you._

 

_I_ _’ll be honest with you. I didn’t expect an answer when Shouyou first suggested this idea. I figured Mika-chan was just roaming around, like dogs do. I can’t thank you enough for replying, since I really hate seeing his disappointed face._

 

_I guess I don_ _’t really have a point beyond that? You don’t have to answer this one or anything. I just wanted to say thanks._

 

_-Tendou Satori_

 

Wakatoshi folded the note and slid it into his pocket. He turned its contents over in his head as he and Mika walked to the shrine where he was meant to take pictures for an article in a tourism magazine. It wasn’t until they had prayed and explored and Wakatoshi had nearly all the photos he had promised his client that he pulled out the note again.

 

-

 

Satori didn’t know what to expect when he pulled the paper from under Mika’s collar that afternoon. He had promised himself when he’d written the note that morning that it would be the last he would think of Ushijima Wakatoshi. He had other things to worry about, like work and Hinata and the prissy old lady who lived next door and sniffed at them for letting their dog run loose like they did. But when he went to throw the note out, a flash of ink made him pause. He unfolded the page instead, staring at the neat lines of text written on the back.

 

_Tendou-san,_

 

_I feel as though I should be the one thanking you. Mika-chan is excellent company. I am relieved to confirm that she has a home and attentive owners._

 

_I hope you will not find this request impertinent, but I am horribly curious. Will you tell me about yourself, and about Hinata-san (who I assume is Mika-chan_ _’s owner as well)? I would offer equal information in exchange, but I am afraid that if you have found my blog there is little more to tell. I have been told that I should not share my every thought on it, but I have yet to heed these warnings._

 

_I apologize if this message has been rude. You may, of course, choose not to answer, I will understand, and I will not bother you any longer._

 

_-Ushijima Wakatoshi_

 

Satori stared at the page unblinkingly. He traced over the perfect lines of Ushijima’s handwriting. He reread and reread the entire thing again and again. He sunk to the floor with a whine.

 

“Mika-chan,” he cooed, reaching out to hook an arm around the dog’s neck. “Mika-chan, what have I gotten myself into here?” Mika licked at Satori’s cheek then pulled away, trotting off in search of food. Satori considered getting up, but before he could do so the front door opened.

 

“I’m home!” called Hinata. Satori grinned and flopped onto his back.

 

“Welcome home, Shou. How was class?” Hinata groaned wordlessly as he trudged through the house. When he found Satori he raised an eyebrow, but then flopped down beside him.

 

“What’cha doing on the floor?” he asked.

 

“Oh, you know,” Satori said with a shrug. “Regretting all my life choices. You?”

 

“Regretting them with you,” Hinata giggled. He fumbled around for a moment, until his hand met Satori’s. “What’s this?”

 

“I sent Ushijima-san another note this morning,” Satori said. Hinata hummed, pulling the page from Satori’s hand so he could read it.

 

“Are you gonna answer him?” Satori rolled over so that he could see Hinata’s face, but his expression gave nothing away. He sighed and dropped his forehead onto Hinata’s shoulder.

 

“Do you think I should?” he asked. Hinata shrugged.

 

“If you want to,” he said. “He seems like he’d be a good guy for you to get to know. Maybe get out of this house once in a while.”

 

“I get out plenty!” Satori cried. Hinata giggled at him, and he couldn’t help his own answering smile. It faded all too quickly. “I’m sorry I put so much burden on you,” he murmured. Hinata started to sigh, but bit it back.

 

“I know you are,” he whispered. One hand moved to stroke through Satori’s hair. “I wish you weren’t though. You know I don’t mind. I want you to do what makes you happy.”

 

“You’re too good to me,” Satori said. Hinata hummed.

 

“Probably,” he agreed. “And if I am, then this Ushijima guy definitely is.”

 

“Rude.”

 

“No, I mean it. He seems like a sweetheart, and you’re a goblin.”

 

“Shouyou!”

 

“Lucky for you, I happen to like goblins.” Satori peeked up at Hinata, just to see the sun-bright smile he knew was stretched across his face. Hinata craned his neck to kiss Satori’s forehead, then let himself fall back to the floor. “Let’s take a nap,” he suggested. Satori snorted.

 

“Let’s at least move from the middle of the kitchen floor,” he said. Hinata closed his eyes and let out a fake snore. Satori swallowed back a laugh and clambered to his feet, only to stoop down and sweep Hinata up into his arms. He jogged down the hall to the sound of Hinata’s laughter.

 

-

 

_Ushijima-san,_

 

_There_ _’s not really much to tell about us, either. I’m a starving writer and Shouyou is a student. We lead boring lives, the kind that makes passing notes via dog exciting._

 

_I do have a question, though, about you. How is it that you can see the phrase_ _“twice-baked potato” and not realize that you have to bake it once before you can bake it twice? I am amazed that someone as intelligent and thoughtful as you would make that mistake. It’s endearing, but also baffling._

 

_-Tendou Satori_

 

Wakatoshi smiled to himself. He was seated in a cafe patio not far from the spot where he met Mika-chan every morning, a bustling little place that held a certain nostalgia for him. He was supposed to be meeting a longtime client, but he never expected said client to be on time. While he waited, he picked up a pen to write a reply.

 

_Tendou-san,_

 

_I have indeed been informed of this mistake. I have also been discouraged from attempting to cook again, at least without supervision. I had been informed before the potato attempt, and after was told that under no uncertain terms was I to try again. The friend who gave me this warning is fearsome to say the least._

 

_If you do not mind my asking, what kind of writing do you do? What does Hinata-san study? Again, if my questions are impertinent, please do not feel obliged to answer._

 

_-Ushijima Wakatoshi_

 

He was just tying the note to Mika’s collar when his client arrived at last.

 

“Wakatoshi-kun! Sorry I’m late!” Wakatoshi smiled as Nishinoya bolted across the patio and launched himself into the empty seat across from him. “Issei got mobbed by fans, and I couldn’t let him take all the glory, you know!”

 

“I understand,” Wakatoshi said. Nishinoya shot him a smile as he dug around in his bag. He frowned when he couldn’t find what he was looking for and started pulling things out to set on the table. Wakatoshi watched with a small, fond smile, until something caught his eye.

 

It was a paperback book, thick and ordinary-looking, with a familiar name written across the bottom. Wakatoshi turned it over to read the summary.

 

“Oh, I forgot I had that in there,” Nishinoya said. “It’s Tetsurou’s, I think. Looks too wordy for me.”

 

“Do you know anything about the author?” Wakatoshi asked. Nishinoya craned his neck so that he could read the name on the cover.

 

“Never heard of ‘em,” he said. “I can ask Tetsu, if you want. Why?”

 

“I believe he may be Mika-chan’s owner,” Wakatoshi said. Nishinoya looked down at the dog who was sprawled with her head on Wakatoshi’s feet.

 

“No kidding? Well, Tetsu’s done with that, so you can borrow it if you want.” Wakatoshi thanked him as he shoved the rest of his things back into his bag, until there was just a manila envelope left. “Anyway, here’s the theme and Kei’s artistic notes for the next shoot,” he said as he handed it to Wakatoshi. “I think there should be a demo in there as well. D’you think we could do it sometime next week? We’ve got a gig on the seventeenth, and it’d be great to have the stuff all ready for that.”

 

“That should not be a problem,” Wakatoshi said. He liked working with Nishinoya’s band. They always had a clear vision before they went into a session, and reasonable deadlines. The majority of Wakatoshi’s clients were magazines who wanted his services at a breakneck pace, and with little guidance as to their expectations. Plus, Nishinoya and the others were all pleasant company.

 

They were also busy. Nishinoya barely stayed long enough to drink a cup of coffee before he was gone, and then Mika was leaving as well. Wakatoshi smiled, a little sadly, and opened the book.

 

-

 

Satori was this close to giving up. His first book had not sold well, and unless he managed to pull something miraculous out of this next one, the publishing house would drop him. He was already enough of a burden on Hinata as it was. If they lost what little income he had, it could ruin them. He closed out of the draft before he did something rash, like delete the entire thing in a fit of self-doubt and rage. Idly, he opened his email, wincing at the sight of a message from his agent.

 

_Satori,_

 

_What the hell did you do?_

 

_-Eita_

 

As agents went, Semi had never been the most forthcoming, or the most formal, but this was a new level of befuddling. Satori frowned at the page, willing it to share its secrets. The ping of a new email answered his request.

 

_Satori,_

 

_Attached: 1 img._

 

_-Eita_

 

The image was a screenshot of a sales report, the same kind that Semi had been using to cajole Satori into working harder on his next book. Only this one wasn’t pathetic like all the others. This one showed a few hundred copies sold, and a few thousand requests for more. Satori stared at the image blankly as his phone started to ring.

 

“Tendou,” he greeted without bothering to look at the caller id.

 

“What did you _do_?” hissed Semi from the other line. Satori leaned back in his seat, still staring.

 

“I have no idea,” he said honestly. “I thought it was a flop.”

 

“It _was_ a flop. And then three days ago, people started buying it like crazy. So I’ll repeat. What did you do?”

 

“Nothing!” Satori insisted. “All I’ve done in the last three days is gone grocery shopping!”

 

“Well, somebody did something!” Semi cried. “Find out what it is. Now.” Semi hung up before Satori could respond.

 

As Satori sat staring at the screenshot and trying to figure out what had happened, the front door opened and Hinata called out a greeting. “Babe?”

 

“In the office,” Satori called. Hinata trudged in and dropped himself into Satori’s lap with a heavy sigh. “Long day?” Satori asked as he wrapped his arms around Hinata’s waist.

 

“Ugh,” Hinata replied. “What’re you up to?”

 

“Trying to figure out what happened three days ago to make my book sell.” Hinata leaned back to look at him, so he pointed to the graph on the screen.

 

“Oh, wow,” Hinata breathed, leaning closer. Satori tightened his hold on Hinata’s waist to make sure he didn’t fall. “I thought it might do _something,_ but this is a lot!”

 

“Thought what might do something?” Satori asked. Hinata looked back at him.

 

“You don’t know? Ushijima-san reviewed your book on his blog.” Satori stared at him, uncomprehending, and he sighed. “Here, let me show you.”

 

Hinata wriggled around until he could reach the mouse, and pulled up Ushijima’s blog. He scrolled past that day’s entry to one dated three days prior, titled _My Dog Friend_ _’s Owner Wrote a Book and It Is Very Entertaining_.

 

“What the-” Satori leaned forward to read the post while Hinata giggled.

 

“I thought you knew,” he said. “I’ve been reading it every time he updates, after all. But yeah, apparently he got a copy and really liked it, so he told his readers. Guess there are a lot of readers.” Satori didn’t answer. He was too busy holding back tears.

 

Later that evening, when Hinata was doing his homework with his legs draped across Satori’s lap, Satori made a decision. “Shou,” he said slowly, and waited for Hinata to hum in response. “I want to meet Ushijima. To thank him for what he did.”

 

“I figured you would,” Hinata replied. “You wanna get up to follow Mika-chan tomorrow, or do you want to sleep in and roam around looking for him?” Satori’s eyes stung for the second time that night.

 

“I love you,” he whispered. Hinata looked up, cheeks flooding with color.

 

“What prompted that?” he asked. Satori shook his head and held his arms open. A smile broke across Hinata’s face and he set his books down, crawling into Satori’s arms.

 

“Thank you,” he murmured into Hinata’s hair. “Thank you for supporting me.”

 

“I’ll always support you,” Hinata said. “But I hope you realize I have selfish motives here. I wanna meet this guy too. There’s no way he’s really that precious in person.” Satori laughed and crushed Hinata to his chest.

 

-

 

The steady beat of feet against pavement was the only thing that broke up the early dawn stillness. Down the path. Turn at the fork between the two twisting maple trees. Around the fountain. Up the hill where the swing set creaked softly in the light breeze.

 

Wakatoshi frowned. He had passed the point where Mika usually burst out of the bushes to join him on his run, but the dog had not appeared. He hoped she was alright. He hoped she had not found someone else to entertain her. He had been looking forward to the next note from Tendou. He pushed those thoughts aside and continued running.

 

There were seldom other people on the path this early in the morning. The world belonged to Wakatoshi, and to Mika when she joined him. So when he rounded a turn in the path to see two men on a leisurely walk, he almost tripped over his own feet. Then something collided with him from behind and he did trip.

 

“Mika-chan, no!” shouted one of them men, running forward. Wakatoshi straightened, turning to smile at the dog as she bounced around his feet, barking. It was a moment before he processed what he had heard and looked up at the men.

 

“Tendou-san? Hinata-san?” he asked quietly. Both men went still.

 

“Are you him?” asked the short one. “Ushijima-san?” Wakatoshi nodded, absentmindedly petting Mika. “We found you!”

 

“Were you looking for me?” Wakatoshi asked. The short man nodded wildly.

 

“We got up super early this morning to follow Mika-chan so we could! But then she was so excited that we were out with her that Satori didn’t think she would go find you, but I _told_ him it would be fine, and it was!” Wakatoshi blinked, glancing between the two. The taller man, Tendou, still hadn’t said anything. He was staring at Wakatoshi with his jaw clenched, looking oddly pale.

 

“Are you alright, Tendou-san?” Wakatoshi asked softly. Hinata spun around to look at Tendou, then spun back to look at Wakatoshi.

 

“He’s fine,” he said. “Just shy.” Wakatoshi’s brow furrowed. There was no reason for Tendou to be shy around him. Unless, of course, he was shy around everyone, or if he was perhaps offended by Wakatoshi’s review of his book. An unfamiliar anxiety flooded Wakatoshi’s chest.

 

“I am sorry if I… overstepped, Tendou-san,” he said quietly. “I did not mean to offend.”

 

Tendou’s cheeks flooded with color and his eyes went wide. He stared at Wakatoshi for a moment, looking like he might bolt, then all of a sudden he bowed. “Thank you!” he shouted at the pavement. “For reviewing the book! On your blog!”

 

Wakatoshi and Hinata both stared at Tendou, one blushing and the other smiling fondly. Hinata shook his head and reached out to pat Tendou on the shoulder.

 

“What he means,” he said, turning back to face Wakatoshi, “is that we are very grateful for the review, and glad that you enjoyed it. And we were wondering if you would like to get breakfast with us.”

 

“We were?” squeaked Tendou.

 

“You were?” asked Wakatoshi. He bit the inside of his cheek. “I would very much like that, if it would not be an inconvenience.” Tendou groaned, burying his face in his hands.

 

“Great!” Hinata said, patting Tendou on the shoulder once more. Wakatoshi had a feeling he was missing something important. But, as Hinata looped one arm through Wakatoshi’s and one through Tendou’s and started tugging them down the path, he decided that he would find out soon enough.

 

-

 

Ushijima was sitting on the floor in the living room when Satori and Hinata got home from grocery shopping, surrounded by paper. Hinata dropped his groceries into Tendou’s arms and skipped off to see what he was up to.

 

“Rude,” Satori muttered under his breath, but he was smiling as he went to put the groceries away. He could hear them talking, Hinata’s excited shouting and Ushijima’s sedate replies, and he reveled for a moment in the warmth that blossomed in his chest at the sound. Everything had been going so well lately. His second book was selling well, and there were rumors of a movie deal floating around. Hinata was close to finishing his last semester of classes. Ushijima’s lease would be up in a month, but his apartment was already mostly empty of his things. His favorite mug was next to Satori’s in the cupboard, and the charred skillet he had used to ruin dinner the night before was still sitting in the sink. Ushijima Wakatoshi was a part of their lives now, and not just in the form of a blog and a not tied to a dog collar. Satori put the last of the groceries away and took a moment to sigh in utter contentment before he moved to the living room.

 

“What are we up to?” he asked as he sat on the floor to Ushijima’s left.

 

“Wakatoshi’s scrapbooking!” Hinata crowed from Ushijima’s other side. Satori smiled, leaning against Ushijima’s shoulder so he could see.

 

“It’s not much,” Ushijima murmured. The page was half-filled, a careful layering of a newspaper clipping from the award Satori’s first book had won and one of the notes they had passed through Mika. As he watched, Ushijima glued in a photograph, a selfie that Hinata had strained to take on their third date, the one to see the band whose drummer had first given Ushijima the book. Satori’s face was starting to hurt from how wide he was smiling. Theirs was a world of chatter and domestic bliss, of Ushijima trying to be quiet when he left for his morning runs and Satori and Hinata whining loudly, of ruined meals and fond teasing and three sets of shoes by the door, and now there were scrapbooks. Satori hadn’t been lonely before Ushijima, not really. But now he wondered how any of them had ever lived without each other.

 

“It’s perfect,” he said, and when Ushijima smiled down at him, he only smiled wider in return.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a pinch hit for the lovely [Cara](http://battle-goats.tumblr.com) for the hq rare pair exchange. I saw your url on the pinch hit list and had to snatch it up!  
> [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
